Caramuru/IV
;I Era o invasor noturno um chefe errante, Terror do sertão vasto e da marinha, Príncipe dos Caetés, nação possante Que do grão-Jararaca o nome tinha. Este de Paraguassu perdido amante, Com ciúmes da donzela, ardendo vinha; Ímpeto que à razão, batendo as asas, Apaga o Caro lume e acende as brasas. ;II Dormindo estava Paraguassu formosa, Onde um claro ribeiro à sombra corre; Lânguido está, como ela, a branca rosa, E nas plantas com calma o vigor morre; Nas, buscando a frescura deleitosa De um grão-maracujá, que ali discorre, Recostava-se a bela sobre um posto, Que, encobrindo-lhe o mais, descobre o rosto. ;III Respira tão tranqüila, tão serena, E em langor tão suave adormecida, Como quem livre de temor, ou pena, Repousa, dando pausa à doce vida. Ali passar a ardente sesta ordena, O bravo Jararaca a quem convida A frescura do sítio e sombra amada, E dentro d'água a imagem da latada. ;IV No diáfano reflexo da onda pura Avistou dentro d’água buliçosa, Tremulando, a belíssima figura. Pasma, nem crê que imagem tão formosa Seja cópia de humana criatura. E, remirando a face prodigiosa, Olha de um lado e doutro, e busca atento, Quem seja original deste portento. ;V Enquanto tudo explora com cuidado, Vai dar cos olhos na gentil donzela Fica sem uso d'alma arrebatado, Que toda quanta tem se ocupa em vê-la. Ambos fora de si, desacordado Ele mais, de observar coisa tão bela, Ela,absorta no sono em que pegara, Ele, encantado, a contemplar-lhe a cara. ;VI Quisera bem falar, mas não acerta, Por mais que dentro em si fazia estudo. Ela de um seu suspiro olhou, desperta; Ele daquele olhar ficou mais mudo. Levanta-se a donzela mal coberta, Tomando a rama por modesto escudo; Pôs-lhe os olhos então, porém tão fera, Como nunca a Beleza ser pudera. ;VII Voa, não corre pelo denso mato, A buscar na cabana o seu retiro; E, indo ele a suspirar, vê que num ato, Em meio ela fugiu do seu suspiro. Nem torna o triste a si por longo trato, Até que, dando à mágoa algum respiro, Por saber donde habite, ou quem seja ela, Seguiu, voando, os passos da donzela. ;VIII De Taparica um príncipe possante, Que domina e dá nome à fértil ilha, Veio em breve a saber o cego amante Ter nascido a formosa maravilha. Pediu-lhe Jararaca, vendo diante, Ao lado de seus pais, a bela filha. Convêm todos; mas ela não consente, Porque a mais aguardava o Céu potente. ;IX Ardendo, parte o bravo Jararaca De ânsia, de dor, de raiva, de despeito; E quanto encontra, embravecido, ataca, Com sombras lia razão, fúrias no peito; E, vendo a chama, o pai, que não se aplaca, Por dar-lhe esposo de maior conceito. Por consorte Gupeva lhe destina, Com quem no sangue e estado mais confina. ;X Logo que por cem bocas vaga a fama Do esposo eleito a condição divulga, Irado o Caeté, raivando brama; Arma todo o sertão, guerra promulga, Tudo acendendo em belicosa chama, Investir por surpresa astuto julga, Com que a causa da guerra se conclua, Ficando Paraguassu ou morta, ou sua. ;XI Mas, sendo de improviso em terror posto, E ouvindo do arcabuz a fama e eleito, Não permite que o susto assome ao rosto, Mas reprime o temor dentro em seu peito. Convoca um campo das nações composto, Com quem tinha aliança em guerra feito, E, excitando na plebe a voraz sanha, Cobre de legiões toda a campanha. ;XII Em seis brigadas vanguardas armados, Trinta mil Caetés vinham raivosos, Com mil talhos horrendos deformados, No nariz, face e boca monstruosos. Cuidava a bruta gente que, espantados, Todos de vê-los, fugirão medrosos, Feios como demônios nos acenos, Que certo se o não são, são pouco menos. ;XIII Da gente fera e do brutal comando Capitão Jararaca eleito veio; Porque na catadura e gesto infando, Entre outros mil horrendos é o mais feio, Que uma horrível figura pelejando, É nos seus bravos militar asseio E traz entre eles gala de valente, Quem só a cara faz fugir a gente. ;XIV Dez mil a negra cor trazem no aspecto, Trinta de escura noite a fronte impura; Negreja-lhe na testa em cinto preto, Negras as armas são, negra a figura. São os feros Margates, em que Alecto O Averno pinta sobre a sombra escura; Por timbre nacional cada pessoa Rapa no meio do cabelo a coroa ;XV Cupaíba que empunha a feral maça Guia o bruto esquadrão da crua gente; Cupaíba que os míseros que abraça, Devora vivos na batalha ardente, À roda do pescoço um fio enlaça, Onde, de quantos come, enfia um dente; Cordão, que em tantas voltas traz cingido, Que é já, mais que cordão, longo vestido. ;XVI Urubu monstro horrendo e cabeludo, Vinte mil Ovecates fero doma; Por toda a parte lhe encobria tudo Como terrível figura a hirsuta coma. Monstro disforme, horrendo, alto e membrudo, Que a imagem do leão rugindo toma, Tão feio, tão horrível por extremo, Que é formoso a par dele um Polifemo. ;XVII Fogem todo o comércio da mais gente; Ou se se vissem a tratar forçados, Que lhe possam chegar nenhum consente, Senão trinta, ou mais passos apartados. Se alguns se chegam mais, por imprudentes, Como leões, ou tigres esfaimados, Mordendo investem os que incautos foram, E a carne crua, crua lhes devoram. ;XVIII Sambambaia outra turma conduzia, Que as aves no frechar tão certa vexa, Que nem voando pela etérea via, Lhe erravam tiro da volante frecha. Era de pluma o manto que o cobria; De pluma em cinto, que ao redor se fecha; E até grudando as plumas pela cara, Nova espécie de monstro excogitara. ;XIX Seguem-no dez mil Marques, gente dura, Que, em cultivar mandioca exercitada, Não menos útil é na agricultura, Que valente, em batalhas com a espada. Tomaram estes, como própria cura, De víveres prover a gente armada Quais torravam o aipi, quem mandiocas; Outros na cinza as cândidas pipocas. ;XX O bom Sergipe, aos mais confederado, Consigo conduzia os Petiguares, Que havendo pouco dantes triunfado, Têm do dente inimigo amplos colares. Segue seu nome em guerras decantado, De gentes valorosas dez milhares, Que do férreo madeiro usando o estoque, Disparavam com balas o bodoque. ;XXI Nem tu faltaste ali, grão-Pecicava Guiando o Carijó das áureas terras; Tu, que as folhetas de ouro que te ornava, Nas margens do teu rio desenterras; Torrão, que do seu ouro se nomeava, Por criar do mais fino ao pé das serras, Mas que, feito enfim baixo e mal prezado, O nome teve de ouro inficionado. ;XXII Muitos destes é fama que traziam, Deste alto cerro, que habitavam dantes, Com pedras, que nos beiços embutiam, Formosos e belíssimos diamantes. Outros áureos topázios lhe ingeriam; Alguns safiras e rubis flamantes; Pedras, que eles desprezam, nós amamos: Nem direi quais de nós nos enganamos. ;XXIII O feroz Sabará move animoso Dos de Agirapiranga seis mil arcos, Homens de peito em armas valoroso, Que de sangue em batalhas nada parcos, Deixaram seu terreno deleitoso, Por matos densos, pantanosos charcos, E, ouvindo dos canhões o horrendo estouro, Passaram desde o mar às minas de ouro. ;XXIV Seguia-se nas forças tão robusto, Quanto no aspecto feio, e em trajo horrendo, Um que com fogo sobre o torpe busto Dois tigres esculpira combatendo. Este é o bravo Tapu, que enche de susto Tudo, co’o grão-tacape acometendo, E que, mil cutiladas dando espessas, Derriba troncos, braços e cabeças. ;XXV Debaixo do seu mando, em dez fileiras, Doze mil Itatis formados iam; Surdos, porque, habitando as cachoeiras, Com o grão-rumor da água ensurdeciam; Pendem os seus marraques por bandeiras De longas bastes, que pelo ar batiam, Suprindo nos incônditos rumores, O ruído dos bélicos tambores. ;XXVI Em guerreiras colunas, feroz gente, Que no horror da figura assombra tudo, Trazem por armas uma massa ingente, Tendo de duro lenho um forte escudo; Frechas e arco no braço armipotente; Nas mãos um dardo de pau santo agudo; Sobre os ombros a rede, à cinta as cuias, Tal era a imagem dos cruéis Tapuias. ;XXVII Quarenta mil de cor todos vermelha Conduz ao campo o forte Sapucaia: Dez mil, que têm furada a longa orelha, São Amazonas de femínea laia. É o amor conjugal que lhe aconselha A descer dos sertões à vasta praia, Por achar-se nos lances mais temidos, Ao lado, sem temor, dos seus maridos. ;XXVIII Brava matrona de coragem cheia, A quem o márcio jogo não perturba, Na forma bela, mas, por arte, feia, Vai comandando na femínea turba. Deram-lhe o nome os seus da grã-baleia, Nome que, ouvido, os bárbaros disturba, De namorados uns que a têm por bela, Mas outros com mais causa por temê-la. ;XXIX Ouve se rouco som, que o ouvido atroa, Retumbando com eco a voz horrenda De um grosseiro instrumento, que a arma soa, Com que se inflama entre eles a contenda. E, quando o horrível som mais desentoa, Faz que no peito mais furor se acenda. De retorcidos paus são as cornetas, De ossos humanos frautas e trombetas. ;XXX Com batalhões e espaços separados, Triplicando cordão se vê composto; E em silêncio admirável ordenados, Ao redor vão do outeiro em meio posto. Costuma um orador falar-lhe a brados, E, ardendo-lhe mil fúrias sobre o rosto, O ar coa espada furibundo corta, E a combater valente a turba exorta. ;XXXI Jararaca, no mundo então primeiro, Ao sacro e civil rito presidia, E no mais alto do sublime outeiro Entre um senado ancião se distinguia. Aos outros na estatura sobranceiro As costas de um tapuia, que o trazia, De um lado a outro majestoso corre, E com geral silêncio assim discorre: ;XXXII "- Paiaiás generosos, hoje é o dia Que aos vindouros devemos mais honrado, Em que mostreis que a vossa valentia Não receia o trovão, subjuga o fado. Sabeis que a Gupeva a concórdia Por Filho do trovão tem aclamado Um imboaba, que do mar viera, Por um pouco de fogo que acendera. ;XXXIII Prostrado o vil aos pés desse estrangeiro, Rende as armas com fuga vergonhosa, E corre voz que o adora lisonjeiro, E até lhe cede com o cetro a esposa. E que pode nascer do erro grosseiro, Senão que em companhia numerosa As nossas gentes o estrangeiro aterre, E que a uns nos devore, outros desterre? ;XXXIV Se o sacro ardor, que ferve no meu peito, Não me deixa enganar, vereis que um dia (Vivendo esse impostor) por seu respeito Se encherá de Imboabas a Bahia. Pagarão os Tupis o insano feito; E vereis entre a bélica porfia, Tomar-lhe esses estranhos, já vizinhos, Escravas as mulheres cos filhinhos. ;XXXV Vereis as nossas gentes desterradas, Entre os tigres viver no sertão fundo, Cativa a plebe, as tabas arrombadas; Levando, para além do mar profundo, Nossos filhos e filhas desgraçadas, Ou, quando as deixam cá, no nosso mundo, Poderemos sofrer, Paiaiás bravos, Ver filhos, mães e pais feitos escravos? ;XXXVI Mas teme o seu trovão: e tanto oprime O medo aquele vil, que não pondera Que por esse trovão, que não reprime, Há de ver cheia de trovões a esfera? Que grande mal será, se o raio imprime? Se o mundo por um raio se perdera, Susto pudera ter, cobrar espanto; Porém more de medo, que é outro tanto. ;XXXVII Eu só, eu próprio, no geral desmaio, Ao relâmpago irei sem mais socorro; E, quando ele dispare o falso raio, Ou descubro a impostura, ou forte morro. Será de nigromancia um torpe ensaio, Com que astuto pretende, ao que discorro, Fazer que a nossa tropa desfaleça, Antes que a causa do terror conheça. ;XXXVIII Que se for (que o não creio) o estrondo infando Do sublime Tupá triste ameaça, Fará como costuma, trovejando, Que, matando um ou outro, a mais não passa. Se eu vir que o raio horrível vai vibrando, A um homem como eu, nada embaraça: Se for mortal quem causa tanto abalo, Por meio ao próprio raio irei matá-lo. ;XXXIX Su, valentes! Su, bravos companheiros! Tomai coragem! que será no extremo? Embora seja um raio verdadeiro, Senão é Deus que o lança, eu nada temo. Seja quem quer que for o autor primeiro, Como não seja o Criador Supremo, Não há forças criadas que nos domem: Que sobre tudo o mais domina o homem." ;XL Disse o grão-chefe assim, e entre os furores, Com a mão, que já tinha levantada, Bate na espádua aos príncipes maiores, E dá-lhes, Orsu dizendo, uma palmada; Uns nos outros as deram não menores, Que assim se incita a multidão armada: Vinguemo-nos, (gritando) companheiros, Bem que foram seus raios verdadeiros. ;XLI Jararaca depois (que é sacro rito) Lança furioso as mãos a quanto abrange, E abrindo a enorme boca em fero grito, E escuma e freme e ruge e os dentes range; Como do mal hercúleo o enfermo aflito A convulsão a retrocer constrange. Depois, falando aos príncipes, bafeja, E o espírito de força lhes deseja. ;XLII Cerimônia esta foi do pátio uso, Vestígio nacional da antiga idade, Que acaso corrompeu mágico abuso, Tendo talvez princípio na piedade. Retumba do marraque o som confuso, E, pondo em alto o seu, com gravidade, A insígnia, no chão tudo se inclina, Como a sinal de coisa mais divina. ;XLIII Corresponde o belígero instrumento Da feral frauta ao bárbaro marraque; E, promulgando a marcha aquele acento, Tudo em ordem se pôs ao fero ataque. Marcham contra Gupeva, com intento De meter nas cabanas tudo a saque; E porque tudo assombrem com terrores, Rompem o ar com bélicos clamores. ;XLIV Entanto no arraial do bom Gupeva Sendo a invasão noturna rechaçada Convocam recrutas, fazem leva De tropa nacional e da aliada, Enquanto Diogo, a quem a ação releva, Toma na gruta a pólvora guardada, E em vários fogos, que arrojou volantes Imita o raio em bombas fulminantes. ;XLV Era a Bahia então, donde imperava O bom Gupeva, povoada em roda Pelos Tupinambás, de quem contava Trinta mil arcos brava gente toda; Taparica seis mil valente armava; E, por cumprir-se a prometida boda, Mil Amazonas mais à guerra manda: Paraguassu gentil todas comanda. ;XLVI Paraguassu, que de Diogo esposa (Por que mais Jararaca se confunda) Ia a seu lado a combater briosa, Nem teme a multidão que o campo inunda: Usa com ela a tropa belicosa Da vulgar seta, do bodoque e funda Leva a Amazona um rígido colete, E coa espada de ferro o capacete. ;XLVII Com estas forças só (que mais recusa) Sai Diogo à campanha guarnecido; Nem sofre a forma do marchar confusa Mas tudo tem com ordem repartido. Outro corpo maior de que não usa Deixa em guarda das tabas prevenido; Tupinaquis, Viatanos, Poquiguaras, Tuminvis, Tanviás, Canucajaras. ;XLVIII Não mais de duas léguas adiantando, O arraial se alojava de Diogo, Quando o ardente Planeta vai queimando A tórrida região com vivo fogo; E, enquanto espira no ar zéfiro brando, Buscando numa sombra desafogo, Medita a grande ação, mede o perigo, Nem despreza por bárbaro o inimigo. ;XLIX Vê bem que espanto causa a invenção nova, Mais que o tempo consome a novidade. Tem sim um peito de aço feito à prova, Mas, vendo do inimigo a imensidade, Por mais que balas o mosquete chova, Reconhece em vencer dificuldade, Tendo notado já na bruta gente Que era tão contumaz, como valente. ;L Pensava assim com reflexão madura, Quando à roda do outeiro divisava Densa nuvem de pó, que em sombra escura A multidão confusa levantava: Não o cessa um ponto mais: tudo assegura, E, sem temer a turba que observava, Marcha a ganhar o alto, e, posto à fronte, Deu à tropa em cordão por centro o monte. ;LI Já se avistava o bárbaro tumulto Das inimigas tropas em redondo; E,: antes; que empreendam o primeiro insulto, Levanta- se o infernal medonho estrondo. Os marraques, uapis e o brado inculto, Todos um só rumor, juntos compondo Fazem tamanha bulha na esplanada, Como faz da tormenta uma trovoada. ;LII Tu, rápido Pajé, foste o primeiro De quem o negro sangue o campo inunda Que, com seres no salto o mais ligeiro, Mais ligeira te colhe a cruel funda. Paraguassu lha atira desde o outeiro; Chovem as pedras, de que o monte abunda E do lado, e do cimo do cabeço, Tudo abatem com tiros de arremesso. ;LIII Não ficou no combate entanto ociosa A frecha do inimigo, que o ar encobre; Começa Jararaca a ação furiosa, Dando estímulo ousado ao valor nobre. E a turba, de Diogo receiosa, Foge do grão-tacape, onde o descobre Que tanto estrago faz, que qualquer fera Maior entre cordeiros não fizera. ;LIV Mas, quando tudo com terror fugia O bravo Jacaré se lhe põe diante Jacaré, que, se os tigres combatia, Tigre não ha que lhe estivesse avante. Treme de Jararaca a companhia Vendo a forma do bárbaro arrogante Que, com pele coberto de pantera, Ruge com mais furor que a própria fera. ;LV Avista-se um co outro: a massa ardente Deixam cair com bárbaro alarido; Corresponde o clamor da bruta gente, E treme a terra em roda do mugido. Aparou Jacaré no escudo ingente Um duro golpe, que o deixou partido; E, enquanto Jararaca se desvia, Quebra a massa no chão, com que o batia. ;LVI Nem mais espera o Caeté furioso, E, qual onça no ar, quando destaca, Arroja se ao contrário impetuoso, E um sobre outro coas mãos peleja ataca: Não pode discernir-se o mais forçoso; E, sem mover-se em torno a gente fraca, Olham lutando os dois no fero abraço, Pé com pé, mão com mão, braço com braço. ;LVII Porém, enquanto a luta persistia, No sangue em terra lúbrico escorrega O infeliz Jacaré; mas na porfia Nem assim do adversário se despega. Sobre o chão um com outro às voltas ia, E qual o doente, qual o punho emprega, Até que Jararaca um golpe atira, Com que rota a cabeça o triste expira. ;LVIII Nem mais espera de Gupeva a gente; Porque, voltando em rápida fugida, Deixam nas mãos do bárbaro potente Toda a batalha numa ação vencida. Não tarda mais Diogo já presente; E, tendo ao lado a esposa protegida, Do outeiro desce, donde tudo observa, E invade armado a bárbara caterva. ;LIX Quem poderá dizer da turba imbele Quantos a forte mão talha em pedaços? Paraguassu valente ao lado dele, Muitos mandava aos lúgubres espaços, Semeando por donde o golpe impele Troncos, bustos, cabeças, pernas, braços; Nem um momento a fraca gente aguarda, Vendo a brandir a lúcida alabarda. ;LX O membrudo pai com três potentes Robustos filhos degolou coa espada, E a dois nobres Caetés dos mais valentes, Tendo a mão para o golpe levantada , Com dois reveses, que lhe atira ardentes, Deixou pendentes no ar coa mão cortada Bambu de um talho. que a assaltá-la veio, Coa cabeça ficou partida ao meio. ;LXI Muitos sem nome despojou da vida. E a quanto encontra o ferro não perdoa: Qual se os cachorros perde embravecida, No caçador se arroja a fera leoa E entre mil dardos, de que a tem cingida, Dando-lhe asas a dor, saltando voa, E ruge e morde, e no que encontra embarra, E onde não pode dente, imprime a garra. ;LXII Tal a forte donzela move a espada, Ou talvez lança mão do dardo agudo, E de mil e mil golpes fulminada, Rebate todos no colete e escudo. As amazonas, de que vem rodeada Vendo sobre a heroína correr tudo, Onde quer que os contrários se apresentam, Acometem, degolam, e afugentam. ;LXIII Por outro lado, o valoroso Diogo A multidão dos bárbaros subjuga, E uns precipita no tartáreo fogo, Outros obriga com terror à fuga. Mas uns detém coa espada, outros com rogo Urubu, que do sangue a fronte enxuga, E, opondo-se entre os mais a Diogo ardente, Restitui a batalha e anima a gente. ;LXIV Urubu, que na brenha exercitado Um tigre, que na caça à mãe roubara, Tendo-o junto de si domesticado, A combater consigo acostumara, Lança-o a Diogo: o monstro, arrebatado Entre as presas cruéis, que arreganhara, Ia, apesar dos férreos embaraços, Com garra e dente a pô-lo em mil pedaços. ;LXV Mas o herói, bem que de outros investido, Enquanto a fera no ar saltando tarda, Tendo-se ao fero assalto prevenido, Dispara-lhe na fronte uma espingarda; E, qual raio da nuvem despedido, Quando a fera que o ímpeto retarda, Tremula ao golpe a vacilar começa, Salta-lhe em cima e corta-lhe a cabeça. ;LXVI Ao estrépito, ao fogo, ao golpe horrendo, À fumaça do tiro ocasionada, Ao ver o busto sobre o chão tremendo, E a terrível cabeça sobre a espada, A imensa multidão, que o estava vendo, Cai por terra sem ânimo assombrada, E alguns, que em pé, tremendo, se suspendem, Ao grão-Caramuru todos se rendem. ;LXVII Jararaca entretanto, que seguira Os que fugiram no primeiro insulto, Por encontrar Gupeva tudo gira, Que nas cabanas se emboscara oculto. Ia-o buscando o bárbaro, que ouvira Daquela parte o bélico tumulto, Com tenção de expugnar a taba ingente, Matar Gupeva, cativar-lhe a gente. ;LXVIII Na toca algum das árvores imensas, Algum em meio as ramas se escondia; Muitos se emboscam pelas selvas densas, Outro em covas profundas que sabia; Porque, andando em contínuas desavenças, Qualquer ao noto asilo recorria, Onde entrando o inimigo, sem prevê-lo, Saem de toda a parte a acometê-lo. ;LXIX Enquanto a selva passeava escura De imortais arvoredos rodeada, Foi Jararaca, que a cuidou segura, Ferido sobre o pé de uma frechada; Ficou-lhe a planta sobre a terra dura Em tal maneira com o chão cravada, Que por mais que arrancá-la, dali prove, Despedaça-se o pé, mas não se move. ;LXX Corre a turba a salvá-lo, e incontinente, Voam mil setas desde a espessa rama, E cada árvore ali do bosque ingente Um chuveiro de tiros lhe derrama: Cada tronco é um castelo: ao lado e frente A oculta multidão bramindo clama; E o resto, que em cavernas se escondia, Ao rumor da vitória concorria. ;LXXI Já mal resiste o Caeté cercado, E o bom Gupeva, que ao rumor concorre, Um corpo de reserva trouxe armado, Que à inclinada batalha invicto corre. Jararaca, que o pé tinha encravado, Vendo que outro remédio o não socorre, Por ter a vida e liberdade franca, Deixa parte do pé e a seta arranca. ;LXXII Nos braços vai dos seus mal defendido; Mas com a massa, que meneia horrenda, Reprime forte o bárbaro atrevido, Porque não haja quem se acoste e o prenda; E, tendo a sorte o caso decidido, Cede raivoso da cruel contenda, E ao sertão retirado não descansa, Maquinando em furor nova vingança. ;LXXIII Paraguassu, porém, de glória avara, Seguia na vitória o gênio ativo; E, incauta, de Diogo se apartara, Cortando a retirada ao fugitivo. Anima a multidão, que se emboscara, Pessicava potente, por motivo, Se prevalece a força do contrário, De acudir ao socorro necessário ;LXXIV Este, vendo a donzela valorosa Turbar com fúria a gente amedrontada, Desde o alto lança de árvore frondosa Grosso ramo que cai de uma pancada. Debaixo dele a heroína valorosa, Co grande peso pelo chão prostrada, Ficou, falta de alento e semi-viva Nas mãos do cruel bárbaro cativa. ;LXXV Corre a turba feroz contra a donzela, Que, depois que das armas deixa o peso, Descobre a todos a presença bela, E fica quem a prende ainda mais preso. Da rude multidão, que corre a vê-la, Há quem de a ver tão linda fica aceso, Outro que de a ter visto em guerra armada Ainda a teme com vê-la desmaiada. ;LXXVI Logo que respirou, novo ar tomando, Sente no coração mais desafogo, E alento pouco a pouco vai cobrando, Até que, entrando em si, chama o seu Diogo; Mas, na turba que a cerca reparando, Conhece-se cativa, e desde logo Noutro fero desmaio fica absorta, E cuida quem a vê que ficou morta. ;LXXVII Selvagem há que cuida de comê-la, Nem muito se está morta se assegura; E com fúria voraz contra a donzela A gula acende com a chama impura. Nem presar-se costuma a forma bela No fero coração da gente dura; E, em morrendo qualquer mulher, ou homem, Choram muito e depois assam-no e comem. ;LXXVIII Paté com este intento a degolara, Se a bela Mangarita, que isto via Desde o mato escondida, o não frechara, Deixando-lhe suspensa a mão que erguia. Um troço de Amazonas volta a cara, E a peleja de novo se acendia, Sendo Paraguassu, que jaz no meio, O preço da vitória neste enleio. ;LXXIX Cotia, que marchara sempre ao lado Da desmaiada heroína em paz ou guerra, Por vingar, ou remir o corpo amado, Co fulmíneo tacape o campo aterra: Piâ, Cipô, Açû, deixou prostrado, E faz que a grã-baleia morda a terra, Baleia, que acomete vingativa, Por guardar a donzela semi-viva. ;LXXX Nem tu, Guarapiranga, à mão formosa Pudeste evadir na horrível luta, Que, enquanto a inúbia soas horrorosa, Com que às armas se acende a gente bruta, Cotia com a espada valorosa A música feral que se te escuta, Nos antros retumbar te faz no averno Melodia que é digna só do inferno. ;LXXXI Tudo cede à amazona, e já salvava Paraguassu mortal da gente fera, Quando o grão-Pessicava, que observava O estrago, que a amazona ali fizera, Acomete o esquadrão com fúria brava, E tudo afugentando o tempo espera, Em que a impulso do braço alcance forte Degolar a Cotia de um só corte. ;LXXXII Espera ela sem medo, apenas vira Do bárbaro feroz o golpe incerto, E veloz a uma toca se retira, Que tinha em duro tronco o tempo aberto; Porém repete ali com maior ira Pessicava outro golpe, e por certo Na valorosa Paca imprime o tiro, Que tomou com Cotia este retiro. ;LXXXIII Enquanto entrava o bárbaro, e na luta Um e outro se abraça, o forte Diogo, Que o caso da sua bela infausto escuta, Toma a espingarda e parte em fúria logo, Qual pólvora encerrada dentro à gruta, Quando na oculta mina se deu fogo, Arroja penha e monte, e o que tem diante, Tal se envia em furor o aflito amante. ;LXXXIV Tinha afogado Pessicava entanto A amazona infeliz, e a mão lançava Já de Paraguassu, que no quebranto, Apenas levemente respirava. E eis que, inventando Diogo um novo espanto, Traz um tambor, que horríssono soava; E, logo que o arcabuz com bala atira, Cai Pessicava e morde o chão com ira. ;LXXXV Mas não espera a tímida manada, Ouvindo o estrondo e os hórridos efeitos: Quem parte logo em fúria declarada; E quem lhe rende humilde os seus respeitos, Paraguassu, porém, desassombrada, Sendo os contrários com terror desfeitos Acordou num suspiro, e solta viu-se; E, conhecendo Diogo, olhou-o e riu-se. Categoria:Caramuru